


we  are  lovers～

by Oriharayuki



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, hoozuki/hakutaku - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 05:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17419685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oriharayuki/pseuds/Oriharayuki
Summary: 老中医今天也很快♂乐♀呢





	we  are  lovers～

**Author's Note:**

> 这里是阿幸～也可以叫白夜夜～  
> 不怎么会写h……  
> 英语废表示要疯了……鬼白在哪里在哪里……

　

 

 

　喜欢上一个人，你的五感会记住与他亲近的每一个细节，当你想起他时，你会回忆起对方低眸浅笑的模样，会听到他偶尔发出的轻笑，微凉的指尖从你的皮肤上划过，闻到发梢上残留的草药味道。

 

　　或者，你记起的是因用力抓紧床单而泛白的手指关节，唇齿间随冲撞溢出的呻吟，摆动的腰肢的优美弧线，嘴唇咬破渗出的腥甜的血，又滑又涩口感不佳却被尽数吞下的——

 

　　“嘘。”

 

　　从来没想过，做爱是这样痛苦的一件事。或者说从来没试过。

 

　　白泽闭紧双眼，额间淌着汗水，两条胳膊死死的抱住对方的脖子，像只下一秒就会被宰掉做成章鱼丸子的章鱼，恐惧的缠紧握着凶器的人，甚至连双腿都因为恐惧而微微颤抖。

 

　　好像做任何事都游刃有余天不怕地不怕的神明，第一次在对方面前漏了怯。

 

　　“白猪，放松。”

 

　　鬼灯知道这时候自己不应该发笑，因为骑在自己身上的这只家伙真的是很害怕，怕得发抖。可是第一次看到这副狼狈的样子还是让他感觉身心愉悦。不管看多少次都觉得赏心悦目，以前可没有见过这样的神兽先生呢，嗯，他真的不是抖S啦。

 

　　连疼痛都不怕的神明，会害怕做爱？

 

　　鬼灯的手掌在白泽的背部抚摸着，从颈椎到尾骨，像是在给猫咪顺毛一般安抚他。

 

　　就像经常说黄段子的女生其实没有性生活一样，张口就是“正面上我”的神兽也其实并没有经验，像一只装腔作势的气球，轻轻一戳就邦的一声炸了。

 

　　白大褂早就被剥下来扔到地上，白泽听着辅佐官解开腰带脱下衣服的细碎布料摩擦声，感觉像是上了绞刑架。

 

　　直到辅佐官脱的干干净净眼睛里冒着光，白泽知道自己终于逃不了了。

 

　　活该，让你说什么躺平任艹。

 

　　事到如今，再说什么其实他更想做上面那个似乎也没什么意义了。

 

　　白泽觉得今天他保存了不知道多少亿年的童贞就要交付出去了，对象还是那个一向看不顺眼的恶鬼，虽然两个人是恋人，可是这种不甘心的感觉还是很强烈。

 

　　下身被不能言说的部位顶住，一直在背部后游走的双手也不老实的向下移动。

 

　　在他的里衣终于被撕破的瞬间，白泽对准鬼灯的角咬了下去。

 

　　至少，要夺回一半的主动权。

 

　　这一天，注定会令成为所有神兽铭记的日子，而白泽，中国上古神兽，则会作为神明的反面教材，被钉在历史的耻辱柱上。

 

　　白泽骑在鬼灯身上，一手扶着他的肩，另一只手捂着嘴，疼得眼泪都出来了。这是什么角，咋这么硬！

 

　　而害他差点崩了牙的罪魁祸首还一副无辜的样子，摸着他的脸让他张嘴，仔细审视一番后安心的得出了结论。

 

　　“没事，牙没掉，我们继续?”

 

　　继续你大爷！

 

　　粗糙的手掌顺着脊背抚过，带出一片酥麻的感觉，白泽搂紧鬼灯的脖子勉强稳住身体，不老不死的神明所未被触碰过的身体的弊端在此刻暴露无遗，他身体的敏感度被大幅提高，每一次爱抚都刺激着神经，他必须让自己冷静下来才能止住战栗。

 

　　颤抖并不是源于恐惧，而是一种更深层的，难以言喻的感觉。

 

　　直到被推倒，按在床上，白泽都无法集中精神应付眼前的状况。

 

　　鬼灯半跪在他面前，手中不知何时出现了一把小刀，锋利的刀刃轻落在肩膀上，对准了皮肤下隐藏的血管，然后稍一用力，温凉的血液就从被割开的伤口处涌出。

 

　　鬼灯在他面前甩了下刀，刀身上残存的血珠溅落在他的脸上，白泽眨了眨眼，伸出舌头掠走嘴角的血滴。

 

　　奇异的味道在口腔弥漫，白泽惊奇的发现对于这种味道居然不排斥，简直让人上瘾。

 

　　鬼灯面无表情的用手在伤口处擦了一下，然后毫不客气的把神明压在身下。

 

　　想要的东西，就在触手可及的地方。两个人的想法，在同一时间，一致了。

 

　　“想要的话，就把腿张开。”

 

　　神兽先生露出了狡黠的笑容，然后用腿勾住他的腰，胳膊也环上他的脖子，嘴唇贴在还在溢血的伤口上，温柔的仿佛一个吻。

 

　　新鲜的鲜血play让人无法躲开，似乎那血都有了一种魔力。

 

　　想到眼前这位辅佐官可能是第一个用自己的血代替润滑剂的人，白泽有点好奇他的血对此有什么看法。

 

　　做完扩张，鬼灯的耐心彻底用尽，被撩得半眯着眼睛轻哼的白泽正享受着手指带来的快感，没有注意到手指已经抽离，鬼灯早已按耐不住的将分身抵住穴口，一捅到底。

 

　　“……唔嗯——”

 

　　肠道的褶皱被粗暴的撑开，疼痛感和快感一并到来，白泽闷哼一声，抗议般的用爪子在鬼灯后背上挠了几下。

 

　　巨物在体内毫无顾忌的冲撞，房间里回荡着肉体碰撞的啪啪声响，白泽再也无暇做别的事，咬紧牙关试图把那些破碎的呻吟声悉数咽下，因为实在是太羞耻了，却因为对方的一记深顶而前功尽弃。

 

　　房间即战场，只拼体力的话，白泽可以肯定自己一定会全线崩溃，正在干自己的根本就是个怪物，这个鬼神的爆发力出乎意外的强大，他无论怎样挣扎都只有躺平任艹的份，所以在被艹进金鱼草花盆里之前，白泽必须找到平衡的时间点。

 

　　体内的敏感处几经蹂躏，快感已经随冲撞的频率不断累积，即将到达爆发的界点。

 

　　白泽觉得自己像一块桃子奶糖，正在被一波波的快感融化殆尽。

 

　　他勾着鬼灯的脖子吻上去，猛地咬了一口鬼灯的舌尖，血液的腥甜气息在两个人嘴里清晰起来，鬼灯微微皱眉。

 

　　“换个姿势，我想主动点。”白泽在他额头上落下一吻，眼睛里闪烁着狡黠的笑意，看起来就像一只狐狸，

 

　　可是脸上因快感泛起的潮红却让他无法装得游刃有余。

 

　　白泽如愿骑在鬼灯身上，因为体位的变换性器插入了更深的地方，白泽轻舒一口气，按着他的肩膀缓缓抬起身子，感受分身在自己体内摩擦的触感。

 

　　鬼灯看着白泽沐浴在月光下的样子，他低垂着头，碎发凌乱不堪，苍白的皮肤微微泛红，锁骨附近还残留着被啃咬的痕迹，青紫色的印痕在他身上显得相当淫靡。或许是因为本身气质的原因，平时不易被察觉到的孤独渐渐发散出来，床上的神明大人简直色气满满。

 

　　成功夺回主导权的白泽勾起嘴角，半眯着眼睛摆动腰肢，寻找最舒服的节奏。即使还是被握住腰，时不时被身下人给予一记深顶，白泽舔了舔嘴角，对现状很满意。

 

　　夜色已深，在桃源乡辛勤忙碌一整天的桃太郎抱着一桶草药回到极乐满月，和往常一样从门里进来，然后瞬间毫无防备的被房间传来的声音吓得懵逼在原地。

 

　　怀里紧紧抱着的草药，哗啦啦的带着土散落了一地。但是没有一只兔子敢出来。

 

　　“啊——咧？”

**Author's Note:**

> 唔欢迎评论哦


End file.
